Look How Far We've Come: Heartland Short Stories
by ILoveRomione1
Summary: Just some short stories I came up with with no particular plot. Rated T to be safe in future planned stories :) "Wow, I was a real jerk back then, wasn't I?" I smiled cheekily, "Still are." "Yeah but you... What was it? Oh right, you looooove me now," he teased.
1. Observations

**Story 1: Observing.**

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

I watched as Amy ran Butterscotch around the pen, clicking her tongue every now and then. I admired the way her eyes shone with that special glint she gets while working with horses, as she created a deep bond with a horse in less than a couple days, faster than with any human being.

She slowed him to a soft trot and walked to the opposite side of the pen, facing away from Butterscotch and waiting patiently for the horse to join up. I watched intently as the horse huffed and cautiously made it's way towards Amy, stopping with it's head over her shoulder. She smiled and turned towards him, whispering a short praise and touching her forehead to the space between the horses eyes. He snorted and nudged her hat in return, causing it to fall off her blond hair. She laughed and bent down to pick it up.

"Oh thank you boy," she said to the horse, setting the hat on her head again. She looked at me as if only just noticing my presence, "Hey."

I chuckled at her, hopping down from the gate and walking towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Oh, is that all I get? After the long wait-"

"I saw you yesterday night, Ty," she pointed out teasingly.

"Exactly," I said, kissing her nose as she giggled shyly. "Way too long."

I pressed my lips to hers and she wrapped her hands around my neck. "I insist," she gasped, "You're a marshmallow."

* * *

Heeeey! So I'm guessing you've noticed by now, I'm back! And I'm obsessing over Heartland, so I decided to write some short stories about Ty and Amy because they are totally awesome! (Avpm reference anyone? No? Okay...) Anyway, I'll try to make these longer, but zi won't promise the next one to be any longer... Yes, I already wrote it. Plus, my shipper heart is on lot of stress right now, so be patient with me. Now that I wrote all that, I'm guessing no one will read this anyway lol but if you did then ENJOY! Xoxo Nicole


	2. Déjà Vu

**#2: Déjà Vu.**

* * *

**Amy's POV: **

I walked out of Spartans' stall after a relaxing trail ride, closing the door behind me. Shivering sightly, I started walking out of the barn towards the house where everyone was, when a soft tune made me stop dead in my tracks. Someone was playing the guitar, and I had a very good idea of who it was.

Smiling, I snuck up to where the tune was coming and risking a look inside, I saw him. His eyes shut and a soft smile playing on his lips. His rough yet soft hands softly pulling on each chord. I saw Ty, the boy in the loft from nearly seven years ago when he fist came to Heartland.

Of course, it wasn't like that at all. Things had changed since then, and thankfully for the better. More than better, actually. Now, happily engaged and planning a small wedding, I can say how much Ty has changed since his first days here. His comments are no longer snarky and unwelcome, and no more running away this time.

But sometimes, especially now when he looks young and careless, he still looks like the boy in the loft, and it no longer scares me.

Smiling slightly, I said, "You play pretty well."

He looked up at me, startled, and opened his mouth to respond, but apparently caught up to my thoughts. He put on his bad boy face and said in s disbelieving voice, "You kidding me? I suck."

Stifling a small laugh, I remembered the next line. "Maybe you could take some lessons," I said.

He scoffed, "Lessons...? Dammit, I forgot the next part."

I burst out laughing and joined him in the small supply closet, "Déjà vu," I muttered. "I'd forgotten about that guitar."

He grinned, "Yeah, me too."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few seconds before he spoke again, "Wow, I was a real jerk back then, wasn't I?"

I smiled cheekily, "Still are."

He poked my sides playfully in response, causing me to giggle. "Yeah, but now you... What was it? Oh right, you looooove me now," he teased.

I laughed, pecking his lips. "Yes," another peck, "Yes, I really," and another, "really," another, "really do."

* * *

I'm backkk! In the same daaay! Because I'm awesoooome! Nah jk, I just have wasay too much freetime on my hands. Anyway, here's dabble #2... I really hope you like it! Please review and favorite! They make me super happy! :D xoxo


	3. Horse Whisperer

**#3: Horse Whisperer.**

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

"So..." Amy said, wrapping the picnic blanket tighter around us, "What's the plan after this?"

We were currently freezing to death after a very cold lunch around the fire pit outside my/Caleb's trailer. Only I would think of an outdoor romantic lunch date in mid winter. And only Amy would agree to it and not mind the cold weather.

I wrapped my arms tighter around hers. "Well, I've gotta go help Scott, but it'll only take about an hour tops. And then I'll have the day free," I smiled down at her.

"Where are you going with Scott?"

"Just over to check on one of Val's new horses," I said. "Apparently, someone dropped of a horse in the middle of the night and disappeared, so she wants to get the horse checked just in case."

She looked up at me, wide eyes and I knew what was coming next. "Can I come?"

I laughed. "Yeah, sure."

She smiled at me and looked away. "What are you laughing at?"

"I knew you were going to ask."

"Yeah well..."

I poked her. "You just really love horses, I know."

"That, and I am a horse whisperer after all..." she said playfully.

I laughed and caught some movement from the corner of my eye. Whoops. "And I hope you're good at it from afar too, 'cuz you're gonna have to catch him somehow," I said, pointing to the galloping horse.

"What!?" She shrieked, jumping up and running after the horse, "Come back here!"

* * *

Here's a really short but cute one in my opininion... Not my favorite but it'll do :) xoxo


	4. Sleep Deprived

**#4: Sleep Deprived.**

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

"I've gotta admit, the idea of you having a place of your own isn't that bad after all," Amy said as she walked into my trailer that morning.

I turned from were I was making the bed. "Hey," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist lazily, "Yeah? And why's that, does it have to anything with how early you're here?"

She sighed, "Remember the dog we found yesterday?" I nodded, "Yeah well, he stayed the night -Grandpa's rehoming him today- and apparently sleeping was not in his plans."

I chuckled. "And how did that keep you from your sleep?"

"Mallory thought it would be a good idea to let it sleep with a stuffed rabbit by his side incase he got bored. Well guess what, he did. And he stayed all night playing and growling right by my head," she explained grumpily, moving away from me and flopping on my bed.

I laughed at her disgruntled form. "I'm guessing that explains why you forgot to change this morning."

"Mmph" she groaned turning over to look at me, "It's 5:00 am, I got up at 4:30, I wasn't exactly thinking."

"I see that" I laughed, "Why don't you take a nap here, I'll stay with you until I have to leave for Scott's."

Her eyes flew open with a mischievous glint that frankly scared me a little. "Really?" I nodded, "Come here," she patted the space beside her.

Sighing, I slipped under the covers, as did she, and turned over to look at her. i was greeted with an enthusiastic kiss from Amy.

She pushed me back onto the mattress and straddled me, deepening the kiss. She ground her hips slightly in to mine, and I groaned involuntarily.

"Amy," I sighed contently, kissing the spot on her neck that made her groan loudly.

We were kissing deeply and I was starting to think this was going to be it, this was going to head even further than it ever had when she yawned into my neck.

I smiled slightly, and she lifted her head up to kiss me again, but I pulled away gently. "Amy."

She looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "Yes, Ty?"

"You're tired," I pointed out, "take a nap, we don't have to... We don't have to do this now," I finished awkwardly.

She closed her eyes, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"No! No, don't apologize, it's not your fault, okay?"

She nodded, yawning once again. I laughed and moved her so that she was laying beside me. "I love you."

She just snored in response.

* * *

I'm sorts lovin this one... Don't know why... But this is why I rated it T.. Well this and some later chapters... I'm not sure if I should write about their first time... I'll keep it T though. Review and tell me :D xoxo Nicole


	5. Selfish

**#5: Selfish.**

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

"Amy!" I keep running. "Amy, come on!" I don't stop, not even for Ty.

A tear slips down my face at the thought. Selfish. That is the word that suites me best. Just plain selfish.

"Amy! It'll be just fine!"

See, that's the thing Ty, it won't. How can it be alright?

"Don't do this to me! You're going to get hurt if you keep running like that!"

I'm so sorry, Ty.

"You're going to hurt both of you!"

I stop dead in my tracks.

The word selfish was left unspoken, but it was still there. We both know it.

My knees feel wobbly and all of a sudden I'm kneeling on the floor, sobbing into my dirty hands. How could this happen to me? I'm pregnant, I'm not ready for this. I can barely make the right decisions for myself, let alone for someone else.

Pregnant.

I lay a hand on my stomach. In a couple of months, you'll be able

to tell. In nine months I'll be having a baby with Ty.

Just then, my husbands strong arms wrap around my shoulders, and I bury my head in his chest. "Ty," I sob pathetically, "Ty, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay. We'll get through this. I know we're new to the whole married thing but we'll do it."

My mind is still filled with horrible thoughts. "I'm not good enough, I can't be a mother."

He grips my shoulders tightly, forcing me to look at him. "Yes, yes you can and you will."

I nod weekly, slowly calming myself down. "Ty?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Mm?" he says into my hair.

"We're gonna be parents," I say slowly, as if testing the words on my tongue. They sound... Right.

I feel him let out a shaky breath and smile. "Yeah, we are," he laughs shakily. "Thank you Amy."

I pull away to look at him strangely. "Why?"

"For everything."

I gave him a watery smile. "You're so damn cheesy..."

* * *

Ok so, if you haven't noticed already... This takes place after they are married :) I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this put oh well.. I guess it'll do :) please review! You have no idea how happy those two reviews made me lol xoxo


	6. Very Fair Deals

**#6: Very Fair Deals. **

* * *

**Amy POV: **

"Amy, I'd like to introduce you to Kayla. Kayla, this is Amy, my fiancé."

I smiled at the (very) pretty girl in front of me, "Hey," I said, shaking her hand. "Ty's told me a lot about you."

She smiled up at Ty, "Is that so?"

He laughed, "Of course, she's my fiancé," he said, smiling at me. I smiled shyly back. I love hearing him say that.

"You two are way too cute," Kayla said, looking at me.

Ty squeezed my hip slightly. "Stop, you're making Amy blush," he teased.

I gaped at him, "I am not!"

Kayla shifted uncomfortably and said, "So, maybe we should get the grill started...?"

Ty looked up at her, "Wha- Oh, yeah sure, I'll be right back."

He walked off and I looked at Kayla. "So do you work with him a lot?"

"Yeah," she sighed, and then laughed, "How do you put up with him for so long?"

I laughed, "I guess I've gotten used to him by now."

"He's a good guy, you know?" She said, eyeing him fondly. I looked at her wearily, "Your a very lucky girl, I'd die for someone like that."

"Yes, I am," I smiled tightly. "So no one special in your life?" I said, taking a sip of juice.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p', "The closest thing to a special male in my life is Ty, I guess."

I almost chocked on my juice. "Excuse me?"

She looked back at me, "Wha- Oh, no, not like that," she said quickly, "Ty's just a very dear friend."

"Oh," was all I could come up with, before Ty showed up.

The rest of the evening went on pretty smoothly, but I couldn't stop myself from being jealous. After she left, Ty and I went for a small walk.

"Ty?" I started slowly.

"Mm?"

"Are you sure Kayla is... Just a friend?"

"Amy-" he started to protest.

"I know, I just can't help but be jealous... I'm sorry, I just..." I trailed off.

He turned to look at me. "Amy, I asked you to marry me, I don't just ask that to any one."

"I know, but-"

"No. Amy look, I know we've been weary and all since Chase and Blaire, but we've gotta trust each other. I'm going to be around other girls and you're going to be around other guys. It's part of our jobs, okay. you can't keep thinking I'm gonna hook up with every girl I see... I'm seriously starting to get offended," he finished jokingly.

I laughed and grabbed his hands, swinging them distractedly. "I know, I'm sorry. I keep thinking it's going to be like Blaire-"

"Amy we've talked about this before, we need to move on."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

He sighed, "Amy, I promise you, you're the only girl I want and ever will, okay? I need you to trust me..." he trailed off.

I looked at him worriedly, "And?"

He grinned, "And if you do I'll promise not only to trust you back obviously, but to do this," he said, and then kissed me deeply.

I can live with that.

"Deal."

* * *

So here's one of them that I just had to write... Sometimes Amy's jealousy seriously gets on my nerves. And I'd like to think they'll deal worh it sometime before they get married and it gets them in to unnecerssary trouble? Maybe I'll also write one were it actually does get in trouble... I don't know. What about telling mein the reviews!? :D hint hint! Ok I'll shut up now. XoXo Nicole


	7. Study Technique

**#7: Study technique. **

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

"The ventricle pumps the blood to the capillaries, where it looses it's pressure and continues through the artery and then to the... Dammit, I know this!"

"To the systematic capillaries -the rest of the body- and then the veins carry the blood that's poor in O2 to the auricle," Amy finished, reading off the biology book in her hands.

"Amy, you're not supposed to tell me the answer!" I cried in frustration.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I thought... Ok, we're not getting anywhere here. You keep forgetting the end of your answer-"

"But I know it!"

"-even though you know the answer," she continued, glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly, "so I think you need some sort of incentive."

I eyed her wearily. This girl can get pretty crazy ideas from the top of her head. "Which would be...?"

She grinned, "For every right answer you give me, I'll give you something in return."

I put on a serious face, "You'll have to give me a hint to what you have in mind."

She got off the counter top and walked towards me, "I was thinking something like this," she said wrapping her hands around my neck and kissing me, "or maybe this," she said kissing along my jawline.

I sighed, "Yes," I gasped slightly, "I think that could definitely work."

Needless to say, I did well on that test.

* * *

I kinda like this chapter... I really like it. I like the idea of them studying together lol they're so cute :3 oh, about the biology part, I'm guessing that was way to basic for vet school but that's all I got, a fishes circulatory system. Lol I'm studying that for school now and I wrote this on my study break so... Oh and sorry if the 'biology words' aren't right cuz I'm studying this in spanish so... Yeah. anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviews these drabbles, they made my day. Especially GKB, who just makes me very happy. Yes, your sweet talk definitely makes me update faster lol I just realized how long this is so bye. Nicole :) Love you!


	8. Overreacting

**#8: Overreacting**.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

"Amy?" Came Lou's voice, and then I could hear her footsteps. "Amy, you in here? I need- Oh my god, Amy!" I could hear her quick footsteps closer now. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes slightly to see her worried face hovering on top of me. "Mmhm," I mumbled, sitting up. "I'm fine, Rex there just kicked me a little-" I felt dizzy.

"Ty!" she called, "Ty! Get over here!"

"Wait a minute! I'll be right there!"

"No! Amy's hurt!" I heard hurried footsteps in the loft and then stomping on the stairs.

"Amy?" he said, coming into view and kneeling beside me. "What happened?"

"She said Rex, the new horse right there, kicked her," Lou answered for me, looking at me as if I was going to pass out any minute now. "I think she hit her head when she fell."

Ty looked at me, "Are you dizzy?"

I rolled my eyes, hut that hurt a little, so I just said, "I'm fine."

I pushed myself up and stood up, but my knees felt wobbly andI held onto the stall door for dear life, closing my eyes tightly. Rex looked at me from the corner of the stall cautiously.

A strong arm, wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up. "No," Ty said, suddenly talking me bridal style in his arms, "You're not fine, Amy."

I glared at him, "Put me down, Ty."

He just grinned slightly at me, worry still etched on his features. "Nah, I'm good."

I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off sharply by Lou. "Amy, stop being so stubborn and shut up, or I'll make Mallory take care of you instead of Ty here and believe me, you don't want me to do that."

So I shut up and resigned myself to glaring at both of them, while being carried up to the loft. Ty set me down softly on the bed and took my boots off before covering me with the blanket.

"Stop glaring, you'll get a headache," Ty said.

I rolled my eyes, "It's already there," I muttered. Apparently, That was the wrong thing to say.

Lou immediately was by my side, "Really? How much on a scale from one to ten? Is your brain fuzzy? It might be a concussion... I'll go get some pills."

I blinked, "What?" I asked, but she was already rushing down the stairs. I flopped my head back on the pillow with a soft thud.

Ty chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed by my side. "You-"

"I'm fine," I insisted, glaring at him.

He held his hands up, grinning. "Sorry, sorry," he laughed, "I'll leave that up to Lou."

"Oh god, please no," I moaned.

Just then I heard Lou announce herself from downstairs, "I'll be right up!"

My eyes flew open, "Ty!" I whisper shouted, "Quick, lock the door."

He looked at me strangely, "Are you sure you're okay? You must've hit your head pretty hard..."

I glared at him, "Ty, I'm fine. Now, please lock the door!"

He rolled his eyes and got up, locking the door. "Lou'll go mad," he chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'll go mad too with her in here," I laughed, but winced.

"Hey," he said softly, "Why don't you take a nap?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah... Okay, but where are you going?"

"I'll be right here," he smiled.

I held up the covers and patted the empty space beside me, shuffling over. "Please?"

He laughed at my puppy dog eyes, "Sure."

He settled beside me and I rested my head on his chest, starting to fall into a dreamless sleep...

...Until Lou started banging on the door.

* * *

Has no one boticed Amy hardly ever gets badly hurt? Oh well, I feel Lou would overreact like this if she did lol Okay so I would like to now if any one has any ideas or requests of scenes I could write about? Leave them in a review :D I love those lol Love youu!


	9. Taking Control

**#9: Taking Control**

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

I woke up with a backache from sleeping on the ground. Shifting slightly, I felt Amy's head resting on my bare chest, our naked body's tangled under the thin sheet. I smiled and moved again, trying to get a better look at her peaceful face.

Just then, she groaned slightly and shifted her body next to mine, her brow furrowing. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at me, smiling sleepily. "Hey," she mumbled, her voice hoarse withe sleep.

"Hey," I smiled back.

She rolled over, groaning sleepily into the pillow. "My back hurts," she whined.

"I know, mine does too."

"What time is it?"

I took my cellphone from the ground beside me, flipping it open. "9:30, we slept a lot."

She sat up lazily, "What are we doing today?"

I thought for a second. We had already been down to the river near our tent, and we had climbed the mountain not to far from here, I was exhausted. "Maybe we should take it easy today and just go for a ride?"

She smiled at me, "Sound like a plan."

After getting dressed and eating some breakfast, Amy and I were sitting on the motorcycle, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Ready?" I yelled over the hum of the bike.

In response, I felt her arms tighten around my waist and her chin on my shoulder, her head turning slightly to peck my cheek.

I heard her laugh and whoop behind me as we sped down the rode, the wind blowing into our faces. After a short ride I felt her tap on my shoulder, telling me to stop.

Worried, I pulled over and turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

She just grinned, "Get off."

I shot her a strange look before wearily getting off the bike. "You're no leaving me here are you?"

She scooted forward and patted the seat behind her, "I'm driving."

I smiled widely and swung my leg over the back seat, holding on to the back. Without warning, we were suddenly speeding way over limit down the road, feeling free as we seemingly flew through the air.

And that was when I decided: Teaching Amy how to ride all those years ago was one of the best things I could've done.

After marrying her, of course.

* * *

Helloo! I wrote this because GKB suggested it in the reviews :) I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, but it's good. not my favorite though, but that's all I came up with. Thanks for the reviews, keep giving ideas or requesting if you'd like...I'm open to ideas :) Love y'all! Lol Nicole


	10. Ghost

**#10: Ghost.**

* * *

**Amy POV:**

"Ghost," I breathed, looking at the white mustang standing between the trees. It looked at me, chewing on some grass and then walked off, disappearing behind some trees.

I kept looking where Ghost had disappeared, as if waiting for it to come back, but after a few minutes I willed myself to snap out of it.

Taking hold of Spartan's reigns, I rode him back to Heartland at a soft pace, giving me time to think.

I pulled on Spartan's reigns to make him stop, "Good boy."

Taking my cellphone out of my pocket, I speed dialed Ty. He answered after the second ring. "Amy?"

"Hey."

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I could tell he was driving from the background noise.

"Yeah," I said, wondering why he answered while he was driving.

"You'll never guess who I just saw," he said. "I was driving and I-" he was cut off by a loud screech of wheels.

"Ty!?" I yelled, starting to panic. I heard a series of loud bangs and then silence. "Ty!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks.

When he didn't answer, I shoved my phone back in my pocket and clicked my tongue, making Spartan gallop.

I saw grandpa unloading som hay from the back of his truck and started yelling at him frantically, "Grandpa!"

He looked up alarmed as I stopped and jumped off Spartan in a rush, already running to the passenger door of his truck. "Ty!" I gasped. "I think he was in a car accident, come on!"

Not even a minute later we were driving as fast as possible towards the highway he always took, and I was only left with on question: was it Ghost he had seen?

* * *

I really don't like this chapter, but I thought I'd upload it anyway. I mean I think the writing seems rushed, so sorry about that. I'm just gonna study now lol. Nicole oh and as always leave any ideas or opinions in the reviews :)


	11. Modesty

**#11: Modesty. **

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

**AMY BORDEN, EXTRAORDINARY HORSE WHISPERER, DOES IT AGAIN!**

I laughed at the overly dramatic headline for the magazine article. "Hey Amy, did you see this?"

My wife for almost 10 years now walked into the room, sporting her usual dirty boots and her checkered jacket, her blond hair in a ponytail. She sat down beside me, setting her mug on the coffee table. Scanning the article, she laughed. "Oh yeah," she sighed, taking the magazine from my hands. "I wonder how much they exaggerated this one."

I laughed, pulling her closer to me. "So," I said, squeezing her hip playfully, "what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I mean... Okay, I was watching this race and in the middle of the track the horse started bucking uncontrollably, and no one could get him to calm down. So I sort of just jumped in there and calmed him down... It wasn't that big of a deal."

I smiled at her modesty, "For you it wasn't, but you do that all the time. The jockey was probably relieved you were there... It sort of was a big deal for them."

"Yeah well..." she sighed. I knew how much Amy hated being on the cover of magazines and newspapers. Way too modest in my opinion.

"They're just trying to acknowledge what you did," I reasoned, "It was pretty awesome."

She laughed, "Stop it."

"No," I grinned, kissing her nose, "You're cute when you blush."

* * *

Hey! So I was studying all day (not that y'all care lol) and couldn't write that much, but this idea popped into my head. I'll try uploading the part two for the last drabble: Ghost today but I won't promise anything. Mom's watching me like a hawk lol anyways, love you! :) Review with any promts or opinions.. i love hearing from all of you :)


	12. Ghost, Part 2

**#12: Ghost, Part 2.**

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

"...I was driving and I-" my next words were cut off by surprise as suddenly, a white figure crossed in front of my truck, making me frantically turn the wheel.

Loud screeches rang in my ear as the phone dropped out of my hand, Amy's voice being the last thing I heard before the loud bang that engulfed me into a never ending blackness.

There is brightness even in the darkest of times. Those moments when you thing nothing could get worse, and then suddenly your world is spinning out of control again and you are proven wrong.

Moments in which it seems as though everything is alright, but in reality, you have become accustomed to living in constant misery. Numb to the things life throws your way.

But then, something comes along, and it changes your vision of the world. It gives you something worth living for, and even though it may not be consciously, you change.

You become your old self, who you were before life decided to hit you with thousands of obstacles, just to test how much you could take before you broke. And you realize that you've forgotten who you really are.

And that something -or someone- becomes your biggest treasure. More precious than any object or memory you have, because it is what saved you from yourself.

"Ty?."

And just like that, everything was alright. Nothing could happen to me anymore.

Because she was back. My hero was back.

* * *

So I did write it! Lol here's part two of Ghost, evn though this part has jothing to do with him except for him being mentioned as a white figure at the beggining lol but whatever, this is pretty mushy, but then again all of these are. I really like thi :) i hope you do too... Review; thought, promts, whatever you have to tell me.. Just do it down there :D love you! Xoxo Nicole


	13. Raccoons

**#13: Raccoons.**

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

"Hey," I said, jumping on the counter on Ty's trailer.

He smiled at me from where he had just finished washing a plate, drying his hands on his jeans. "Hey," he said, putting a hand on the back of my neck and pecking my lips.

I squealed into the kiss, "Your hands are wet!" I laughed.

He grinned before splashing some more water on my face, "That was the point."

I shielded my hands with my face, laughing as he continued splashing water on my face. Taking some water in my hands, I slipped them under his shirt and on to his chest.

"That's freezing!" he yelped highly.

I burst out laughing, "Oh, that's manly."

"Hey!" he protested, laughing. "Bet you can't catch me." he grinned smugly, backing away from me.

I looked at him seriously before suddenly leaping off the counter and into his arms. He caught me by the waist and hoisted me up by the thighs, stumbling backwards towards a counter. "Gotcha," I smirked, before kissing him deeply.

"Mm," he mumbled, "That's not fair, I caught you."

I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Would you like me to stop?"

He stumbled with me in his arms towards the bed, laying me gently before crawling on top of me, kissing me deeply. "I caught you, you can't escape now."

"Oh, is that-"

Suddenly, the bed creaked cutting me off and it was on the ground instead of it's feet. Ty and I looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Did the bed just...?"

He nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Well," he grinned, "I hope that scares the raccoons."

* * *

Heeeey! I just got back fro, school lol so here I am, posting something I thought of... The bed breaking thing... I don't knowmwere the water fight came from lol anyway, I hope you liked it! :) bye bye nicole. Oh I'll try and post something later, but I'm not sure


	14. Insecurities

**#14: Insecurities. **

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

"We're going to the checkup," Amy stated, looking straight forward.

I glanced at her and laughed, "That, we are."

She fumbled with the zip of her jacket slightly, never taking her eyes off the road. I quirked my eyebrows slightly and took her hand in one of mines, while driving with the other.

"Stop the truck," she gasped, startling me and taking her hand from my grasp.

"Jesus, Amy," I said, stepping on the brakes, but not stopping the car completely. "What the hell?"

She grasped the door handle, eyes wide. "Ty, stop the truck."

Frowning, I quickly parked to the side of the road, watching as she got out of the truck and leaned on the truck, half kneeling and gasping for air.

I got out of the truck quickly and was by her side in a minute, holding her up. "Hey," I soothed, "You okay?"

She closed her eyes tightly and nodded, swallowing loudly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just... I'll drive."

I widened my eyes, slipping the keys in my back pocket. "Uh, no you aren't."

She glared at me, and frankly, I was a little scared. "Give me the keys, Ty," she said calmly.

"No."

"Ty, give me the keys," she said, shakily. "You're gonna give me the keys and then I'll drive us to the checkup and -"

Her breath hitched and she leaned on the truck again, adopting a slightly green shade and taking deep breaths. I lifted her into her seat again and touched our foreheads. "Breath."

She did what she was told, nodding along. I took her hands in mine, getting more scared by the second. "What's going on?"

She looked away shyly, "What if... What if something goes wrong?"

I sighed in relief, thanking God that it hadn't been something worse. I took her by the chin, forcing her eyes to meet mine. "Amy," I said as she averted her eyes. "Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

I smiled,"Because the baby loves you, and she wouldn't leave you for anything. Everything will be alright as long as we're together."

She smiled slightly, "She?"

I grinned and touched her stomach, "I can feel it."

* * *

I lke this so ai hope you do too :) Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews I got ll they mske me so happyyy! Lol Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short drabble. Leave any opinions, request, or ideas in the reviews :) love you!


	15. Hormones

**#15: Hormones. **

* * *

**Amy POV: **

"Ty," I started, swinging our hands nervously, "I- I'm going to ask you something... But don't freak out."

He frowned, "Shoot."

"I know you said she was, but... Are you sure Cassandra only thinks of you as friend?"

He gave an exasperated sigh, unlacing his hand from mine. "Really Amy?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, you keep doing this, you don't trust me and you're..."

He trailed off, and I tensed up. "I'm what?"

He shrugged, clearly angry. "You're just always so jealous and think I'm going to hook up with anyone. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that your wife couldn't knock down a few pegs a girl who's flirting with her husband!" I said, waving my arms exasperatedly.

"She's mot flirting with me, Amy!" he yelled, loosing his calm. "We've worked together for how many years now? I think I know her well enough to notice if she's flirting with me! You need to get over this!"

"Well, apparently you don't know her well enough, because I know flirting when I see it," I snapped angrily, and I could feel my face growing redder by the minute. Pregnancy perks, I thought snidely.

He sighed, running a hand down his face roughly. "Why-" he started but cut himself off. "Is it the pregnancy or something?"

I gaped at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're blowing things outta proportion here, I just-"

"This has nothing to do with out baby," I seethed, laying my hand on my swelling stomach. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and inwardly cursed myself. "Leave," I said, and it came out strangled.

He noticed my tears, and widened his eyes. "Wha- are you serious right now?"

I looked away, "I can't deal with you right now, I'm not feeling well... Just leave, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned around and stumbled towards our house, tears sliding down my face as I heard him call after me.

I walked into our bedroom and slumped on the bed on my back, because my stomach was too big -which brought a whole new wave of tears.

And for once, I admitted to myself, maybe I had blown things put of proportion.

I just hoped it wasn't to late... I blamed it on the hormones.

* * *

Ok hi! Before anything, don't kill me. I promise I'll upload a part two were, naturally, these two go back to being all rainbows and butterflies... IT'S COMPROMISE THAT MOVES US ALOOOOONG! She will be loved anyone? Lol sorry ok so I'll try andhave it up today in about 2 or 3 hours hopefully. Ok Love you guys... Oh by the way.. i have a REALLY fluffy idea about something yhat happened to agirl at school... But it is veeery fluffy. Should I write it? To maybe make up fpr the drama in this one? Lol


	16. Hormones, Part 2

**#16: Hormones, Part 2. **

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

"Hey," I said, walking into the clinic while running a hand over my face.

Cassandra looked up from her work and studied me closely, taking in the dark circles under my eyes, I would guess. "Hey," she said, smiling sympathetically. "Rough night?"

"Yeah," I muttered, half sitting on the desk, "Slept in the truck... Well, more like layed there, couldn't sleep."

She looked up at me again, a surprised look on her face. "You faught with Amy?"

"Yeah, stupid I guess, she just... I don't know, I think it's the pregnancy. I mean, she's always been like that, just never this bad."

She stood up to sit beside me, and I got up and sat in the chair, sighing. "How?"

I opened my eyes to see her frowning at me curiously, and I shut them back again. "Nevermind, I don't feel like talking about that now," I said, trying to change the topic.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a warm breath in my ear. "I could help with that," she said, trailing her hand further down my chest.

My eyes snapped open, and I was paralized. "Wha-" I tried, but her lips cut me off and she had me pinned down on the chair.

I panicked and pushed her off me by the shouders, making her stumble backwards on the desk. She giggled, "Naughty."

I opened my mouth to protest, but heard a strangled choke from behind me, cutting me off midsentence. "Cassandra, what the hell-" I whirled around, "Amy?"

She looked bad, with her tangled hair up in a bun and dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks wet with tears. I heard Cassandra snicker from behind me, and I clenched my fist. A sob shook her body, and she slapped a hand over her mouth. I met her eyes, and saw them full of pure hatred.

I took a step towards her, "Amy," I said tentativily, and her eyes snapped to Cassandra behind me, "It's not what-"

"Shut up," she said, walking towards me and stepping close enough so that I could taste her breath.

And then, without so much of a word, she slapped me.

Her hand burned through my face, and my hand reached up to craddle my cheek. "That's for not believing me," she said softly, and then she side stepped to Cassandra.

Before I had processed what was happening, another crack broke through the silence and Cassandra was craddling her red cheek, gaping at Amy. "You're crazy!" she screamed.

Amy just turned around, closed her eyes briefly and walked towards the entrance. I was about to say her name when she turned around, "Are you coming or not?"

I walked towards her, confused. "I thought-"

I was cut off by her lips on mine briefly, and she smiled. "And that's for pushing her off."

I gaped at her, surprised and she laughed at my expression. "Well come on, I have a present for you at home, and I'll keep my hormones under control this time," she winked.

I laughed and followed her out, hand in hand with the only woman I love.

* * *

Here you go! Part 2 of the last part... What? Lol anyway, I just couldn't help adding that slap from Amy... Finally taking matters into her own hands... Excluding Chase of course. Anyway, I hope you liked this :) review and favorite and do whatever you want, it's your life and as Badger would say, don't do anything I wouldn't do ;) lol love you! nicole


	17. Strawberry Shortcake

**#17: Strawberry Shortcake.**

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

I sighed, hauling a grocery cart full of the weirdest combination of things I'd ever bought: chocolate pudding, frosting, mint ice cream, jelly beans, frozen pizza, a variety of candies, and other things of the kind.

I looked at the next thing on the long list: strawberry shortcake and mint chocolate. I frowned, Amy doesn't even like half of these things.

I shrugged and picked up the mint chocolate and looked around for strawberry shortcake, unsuccessfully finding it.

After 15 minutes of searching, I have up. Amy would have to wait for her shortcake.

While paying, the cashier looked at my groceries strangely. I shrugged, "Wife's orders, she's pregnant."

"Ah," the woman said, grinning.

Confused, I walked out of the store and loaded the bags into the truck.

When I got home, I found Amy on the couch, flipping the channels on the TV. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she jumped off the couch, almost jumping with excited. "Did you get everything?"

I smiled, "Almost."

Her face fell a little, "What did you miss?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

She frowned, looking from the bags to me, where I had stopped unloading the groceries because of her expression. She crossed her arms and sat on a stool in the kitchen, a bitter expression on her face.

I swallowed, "What's wrong?"

She laid her hands over her 7 month old stomach. "We just really wanted strawberry shortcake."

I almost laughed at her face, "Aw," I said, smiling."But I got the mint ice cream."

She wrinkled up her nose. "Ew, mint."

I almost choked, "Amy," I said slowly, was she being serious right now?

She looked into one of the bags and her whole face lit up. "Oh, candy!" she said, reaching into the bag and taking the bags of candy into her arms, walking over to the couch and opening them.

She sighed, popping one into her mouth. "These are really good."

I looked at her strangely, "Babe, those are mint flavored."

She looked at the bag, shrugged, and popped another one in her mouth.

I opened my mouth, but closed it quickly. "I'm gonna take a nap."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Okay," she mumbled, her mouth full of candy.

Three hours later, I was shaken awake by a wide eyed Amy. "Ty."

I sat up quickly, "What's wrong?"

Her face pale, she sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't think I like mint, and neither does the baby."

I frowned, getting up and going to the kitchen. I found no trace whatsoever of the things I had bought earlier. I took a quick look at the garbage can and my jaw dropped open. Candy wrappers and an empty ice cream box were on top. Sure enough, I checked the fridge and saw the pudding and frosting were gone too.

I walked back into the room. "Well, you ate everything else, no wonder you don't feel so well."

I sat down next to her, tracing circles on her back soothingly. She slapped my hand away. I sighed, "Now what?"

"I really wanted strawberry shortcake."

* * *

Heeey! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, wasn't feeling so well. Anwyay, I hope you like this chapter, I found it kida cute. I still haven't gotten around writing the overly fluffy one but I will soon hopefully. Love you! Nicole


	18. Valentines Day

**#18: Valentines Day.**

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Ty asked from the fence he was sitting on.

I groaned inwardly on instinct. Tomorrow is Valentines Day, and it's the first one after our engagement. I hate that day of the year, it's only the day to make love sick girls blush, giggle more than usual and gain a pound or two by eating chocolate. Definitely not me, even though I am in love.

Me and Ty, it's a different kind of love. Nothing too cheesy nor too plain. We don't go around blowing kisses to each other every second, but we don't blatantly ignore we have a relationship, either. I'd like to think we keep it, for lack of better word, smooth.

And I, for one, am planning to keep it that way.

Faking casualty, I glanced at him for a second before resuming brushing Spartan. "Tomorrow?" I asked innocently.

I heard him sigh, "Valentines Day, Amy," he said slowly. "Remember that day of the year when you say I love you and all that other crap?"

I smirked, bending down to clean Spartan's hooves. "So you agree it's all just crap -your words, not mine- and it's not worth making a huge fuzz over?"

He hopped of the fence, instead directing an accusatory look at me from where decided to lean on it. "Amy."

"What?"

He ran a hand over his face, "I thought you'd want to make this special."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you thought wrong. I haven't changed Ty," I told him, throwing the brush in a box and wrapping my hands around his neck. "I still hate Valentines Day."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling tightly. "Yeah..." he paused, "Yeah, okay."

I smiled and kissed him, Valentines Day forgotten.

"Hey."

I smiled over my shoulder, "Hey, Lou."

She sat on the fence as I made Zoe, a customer, run around the pen."So,Ty says you told him not to make a big deal about Valentines."

I sighed, slowing the horse to a to a soft trot. "Yeah, you know how much I hate Valentines Day."

She shot me a reproaching look, "You should just let him do whatever he wants for you. Plus," she added with a suggestive smirk, "It's the first one since the engagement."

She then proceeded to wink,mutter something about how the 'first is always the best', and hopped off the fence back to the house.

I yelled after her, "Ty and I aren't like that, Lou!"

I shook my head hastily, trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks.

"Amy," a low voice said from the other side of my door.

"Come in," I called, closing the book in my lap. Ty walked in, a shoe box sized box in his hands, with a big red bow on top.

I sighed, sitting cross legged on my bed. "Ty..." I started, but he held a finger up to me.

"I know you said we weren't going to do anything, so I thought I could bend the rules a little and make you something instead. Nothing big, I promise," he added when he saw the look on my face.

I took the box from his arms and moved it around gently, "What is it?"

He grinned, "Open it. Oh and I went full on marshmallow this time."

I laughed, "Didn't expect anything less from you."

Taking the lid off the box, I peered inside only to find another box. I looked up at Ty, raising an eyebrow. He motioned for me to continue.

I kept pulling off lid after lid until I reached a small note with his messy scrawl on it: 'Happy Valentines Day. I love you. When you look inside, you'll see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and something very precious to me.'

I stole a quick glance at Ty, and he smiled slightly, looking at my reaction intently.

With a sharp intake of breath, I lifted up the last lid, and looked inside to see a mirror at the bottom of the box, my shocked face reflected on it.

* * *

Heeeeey! So here is the overly fluffy one.. This may or may not live up to your expectations... And I have no idea if this sort of thing is common or not... But this happened at school and I found it waaaay to cute to not write it down for these two. Anyway, sorry for not updated as much these past days, I've just been either sick or have been dealing with some family issues.. Ah, the joys of a family. Lol Oh, and I maybe read a teeny tiny bit of hush hush... Only the first three books, no biggie. And I feel that something stirring inside of me, guess what? It's getting here: the harry potter reread. Yup, it just comes and hits me when I least expect it to. Nicole


	19. Water

**#19: Water. **

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

I laughed as I walked up to Amy, a plastic cup with punch in one hand and a beer in the other. She was leaning on the table on both elbows, humming to the music and moving her head to the rhythm.

I sat in front of her. "Here," I told her, handing her the cup.

She smiled lazily at me, "Thank you."

I laughed at her expression, "Are you tired? we can always go home and-"

She widened her eyes, "No," she said, jumping up from her seat and drinking half of the punch in one quick gulp. "Let's dance," she giggled, pulling me up from my seat.

I laughed wearily, following her to the dance floor. I'd only seen Amy like this once before, and it wasn't pretty. She wrapped her arms around me as the song changed to a slow one. I pulled her closer to me by the waist.

"Since when do you like to dance so much?" I murmured in her ear.

She laughed, a little too loudly. "It's fun, Ty."

I laughed at her, "Amy... Are you drunk?"

She put her mouth close to my ear, "You look hot tonight."

Surprised, I said, "Okay... I think it's time to go home."

She grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Rolling my eyes, I dragged her out of Maggie's, but not before she finished her punch. A punch which I now knew someone had spiked, since it tasted bitter.

When we got home, she skipped happily to the front door, giggling as she wasn't able to insert the key in the lock. I laughed and took the key from her, easily unlocking the door.

She walked inside, collapsing onto the couch with a huge sigh and patting the space beside her.

I got a glass of water and handed it to her, sitting beside her. "Drink this, it'll make it better."

She grinned slyly, taking the glass from me and setting on the coffee table. "Make what better?" she said, before hooking her arm behind my neck and kissing me. I could taste the alcohol in her mouth, and wrinkled my nose. This wasn't Amy.

I broke the kiss gently, picking her up bridal style. "Come on," I said, "Let's get you tucked in."

She giggled, swinging her feet. "Are you coming with me?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then the sound of breaking glass startled me. Amy looked down, were she'd kicked the glass of water, splashing water on my pants.

"Oops?" she slurred innocently.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at her expression and carrying her to the bedroom. "At least there's no Jack this time."

She closed her eyes, "Hmm," she muttered in response and I smiled, setting her on the bed. She rolled over and squinted at me.

"You look like you peed your pants," she muttered, and then started snoring.

* * *

hi! Okay, I really found Drunk Amy hilarious, but I'm not sure this fulfills my needs for it. But anyway, I'm over everything that happened in the last few days so I'll try to update a little faster now, likebefore hopefully. Oh, I finished the four books of hush hush, and I totally recomend it. Just started reading The Duff and it's really good, so we'll se how that goes. I'm in the process of rereading harry potter too lol. But you don't care about that, so I don't know why ai bother... I guess I'm lonely lol Love you! Please review with any opinions or ideas... i need them. Bye! Nicole.


	20. Exercise

**#20: Exercise. **

* * *

**Ty's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of hurried steps at the front door and that's when. i noticed Amy wasn't beside me, again.

Throwing the covers back, I checked on our newborn baby, and walked to the front door just in time to see Amy walk in, sweat covering her forehead.

She sighed, closing the door behind her. When she noticed I was standing there she looked like a deer in the headlights.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

She let out a breath, "Um... Yes."

I motioned for her to sit, "What's going on, Amy. You've been sneaking out everyday for the past two weeks and you won't even let me touch you anymore since," I paused, "since the baby. Is there something wrong?"

"No I-"

"I'm sorry if you don't feel like having sex for now, I understand. I mean... Yeah, I guess it's normal. It is, right?" I babbled on and on. "But that still doesn't explain the sneaking out so early. Is there someone you'd rather be-"

"Ty!" she cut me off with an amused smile. "Your rambling, dear."

I sighed, "Yeah..."

She let out a shaky breath, "I've been exercising."

I let out a relieved breath, smiling at her. "That's great, Amy," she frowned and I quickly added, "Not that you need it or anything, I'm just glad it's not something else," I explained, "So why the sudden need to exercise? You've never done it before..."

"I didn't need it before," she said, looking away.

I frowned, "You think you're-"

She stood up, red in the face. "I'm disgusting! Look," she lifted her shirt up, revealing her bare, flat stomach. "I wasn't like this before."

"That's because you didn't have a baby before, Amy."

She glared at me, "Thanks Ty."

Woah, how did this get pinned on me? "What? No, Amy, you're beautiful just like this," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiled shyly, but still didn't respond to my touches. "I just want to be like before."

I sighed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You had a baby. We have a baby, and you are still beautiful to me. You can exercise if you want, but don't do it because you feel out of shape, because you're not. And that's no reason to make your husband suffer," I pouted playfully.

She laughed, shyly wrapping her arms around my neck. "Did you just pout?"

I laughed, planting a small but deep kiss on her mouth. "Come on, the baby's not awake yet," I winked.

She giggle, and I pulled her towards the bedroom. Kissing, we soon landed on the bed with a soft thump.

Just then, a high pitch cry rang through the house.

We both closed out eyes tightly, and Amy finally stood up. "I'll go."

* * *

I'm so so so sorry! I haven't updated in ages, and that's simply because a) I've been sick and b) family issues, apparently not as over as I thought. Anyway, I'm not promising anything this time,but I will go back to how I was before soon. Anyway, if you didn't notice my avoidance of the baby's sex in this chapter then... Idk, just notice it now lol. I just an't decide if their first just be a mini Ty or a mini Amy. I'm leaning towards mini Ty, nice change from all the girls. Leave your opinion in a review :) love you!


End file.
